


an offer he can't refuse

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Organized Crime, incomplete idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: Seungcheol gets caught and Myungho bails him out.aka Seventeen smuggles drugs and Seungcheol isn't as involved as people think he is.





	

_an offer he can't refuse (and would never refuse)_

 

“It’s good to finally meet you, Choi Seungcheol,” the lead case investigator smirks. “How does it feel to finally be caught?”

Choi Seungcheol smiles charmingly back. The investigation room was simply furnished with folding tables and chairs with one harsh white light shining down on them. Seungcheol sits across from the older investigator with his hands clasped together loosely on the table. He had nothing to hide.

“Quite misleading, your organization name,” the investigator says nonchalantly. He flips through his case folder and pulls out some pictures, throwing them onto the table. Seungcheol glances at the photos that spread across the table. Walls of alleyways and undersides of bridges with a symbol this city knows and fears well: the number 17 slanted together into a V shape. “ _Seventeen_. Even though none of you brats are seventeen and we’ve definitely determined that your group is much larger than just seventeen people.”

Seungcheol continues to smile. Well, at least the police managed to figure out _something_.

“I’ve got to hand it to you,” the investigator continues. “You and your little group had us running around in circles for _months_. We would always catch small fries who didn’t know too much, but they all seemed to know four names.”

Seungcheol cocks his head to the side in question.

“Interested aren’t you?” the investigator hums smugly. “I won’t tell you the other three, but I will tell you that every single offender we’ve caught who associated themselves with Seventeen listed _your_ name: Choi Seungcheol.”

Seungchol makes a surprised face. He doesn’t try very hard to make it convincing.

“So what do you have to say for yourself?” the investigator smiles a very shark like smile. Seungcheol almost laughs out loud. _Oh my god_ , these people think they’ve got him.

“I have nothing to say,” Seungcheol replies. His voice is shaking, but it’s not out of fear like the investigator thinks. He gives himself some props for holding back his laughter.

“We caught you in the act of transporting illegal drugs,” the investigator presses. “With this alone, we can send you to prison.”

“You _think_ I’m transporting drugs,” Seungchol chuckles. Yes he was young, but he wasn’t born yesterday. There was no way he was going to admit something purely on the fear of going to jail. “You searched everything in my car, my cargo and even my back pocket. I don’t have any drugs on me whatsoever.”

“We have good reason to believe you were,” the investigator scowls. Seungcheol had hit the nail on the head. They didn’t find any drugs. _Hah_ , their maknae worked fast. “Why did you try to run if you weren’t?”

“When people chase after you with guns, normal people tend to run,” Seugncheol shrugs. The detectives had busted in without uniforms—a mistake on their part, and he _technically had_ surrendered when they declared themselves the police. “I was having an affair. How was I do know you weren’t hired guns from my lover?”

“A gang leader _and_ an unfaithful partner,” the investigator barks in mockery. “At least have some pride somewhere.”

“Infidelity isn’t a crime,” Seungcheol shrugs again. He smiles again with some teeth. He knows exactly how to curl his lips to look both endearing and devilish. A stereotypical bad boy expression Seungcheol has perfected over the years.

Another officer walks and sighs, “Sir, someone just paid his bail.”

“ _What?_ ” the investigator yells.

“His…partner came in and paid the bail,” the officer explains. He casts a disgusted look at Seungcheol. This officer definitely had been standing behind the one way glass, listening to the horrid exchange.

Seungcheol looks down and hides the smile that spread on his lips. Oh these amateurs. He doesn’t resist when the officer is unnecessarily rough in pulling him up and taking off the handcuffs. They push him out of the interrogation room and back down the hall he had come from.

“Seungcheol-hyung!”

He hears his lover before he sees him. As he steps into the police station lobby, Seungcheol is assaulted with a hug. Wrapping his arms around the familiar frame, Seungcheol smiles into the other’s shoulder.

“I—I just got off the plane a while ago and someone—Chan called and said they arrested you—and I was really confused, but I know you wouldn’t do anything bad, right? Right hyung?” Seo Myungho blubbers. His accent got particularly thick when he was distressed, and even without the younger boy saying anything, his red, teary eyes gave it away.

Seungcheol pulls away just a little so he can look his younger lover in the eye. He murmurs, “Of course not. Why would I ever do anything bad and risk being taken away from the best thing in my life?”

On his peripheral vision, Seungcheol sees the investigator scowl and ball his fists. The older man was oozing righteous rage.

“I believe you, hyung,” Myungho sniffles. He smiles weakly and leans into Seungcheol’s shoulder. “Please don’t worry me like this again.”

“Of course,” Seungcheol chuckles and pulls him in for another hug.

“Don’t get too comfortable. I’m going to keep an eye on you, Choi Seungcheol,” the investigator declares. Seungcheol extracts himself from the embraces to face the older man fully. The investigator looked like he was barely holding himself back from punching Seungcheol. With his back to Myungho, Seungcheol gives the older man a smirk— _come at me and try_.

This riles up the investigator beyond his control and he takes a lunge at Seungcheol. His fellow officer struggles to pull him back, and Seungcheol feels arms on his shoulder that pull him back. His back meets Myungho’s chest as the younger man seemed to be in shock.

“Is _this_ how you people treat innocent citizens?!” Myungho yells. This time his Korean pronunciation is perfect. “ _You_ need to keep an eye on _yourself_ if this is the regular behavior of the police!”

Face red and eyebrows knitted together, Myungho turns them towards the large doors of the police station. Throwing the investigator his best glare, the Chinese man declares, “We’re leaving!”

Seungcheol smiles as he lets his younger lover steer him through the sliding doors and into their car. He slides into the passenger seat and waits for Myungho to get into the driver’s. The younger man gets into the car and pulls the car door closed furiously. They’re quiet as they pull out of the police station and drive out onto the street.

“You should have been an actor,” Seungcheol comments. They’re a good couple of blocks away from the police station now. Myungho pulls over to the side of an empty side street.

“I think the actor should be you,” Myungho chuckles. He looks over at Seungcheol with slightly red eyes, but the softness around his eyes when they were in the police station were gone. In its place was something much darker and possessive and _proud_. The older man hears his own breath hitch as Myungho grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Myungho whispers in between open mouthed kisses, “My _unfaithful_ dearest leader-nim.”

“Never,” Seungcheol groans. They break apart to breathe but not long enough for either of them to catch their breaths again before plunging right back in. “Never unfaithful. Not to you.”

“I know,” Myungho smiles against his lips. Those were the last words spoken as they familiarized themselves with the other’s lips and skin. It was a desperate make out session a little reminiscent of their early college days. Lots of unrefined clanking of teeth and bumping noses, but it still made Seungcheol’s heart race like no other.

It had been too long. Myungho had been in China for business, but the trip kept getting extended from various mishaps along the way. It got so bad that Junhui had to abandon his usual post and smooth out some kinks. Seungcheol had been worried for a while about whether the exchange would work out and whether his younger lover would be safe.

Today, Seungcheol had went to the east side of town to check that the shipments went out as planned. It had been unnecessary of him to go because Chan never made mistakes, but Seungcheol didn’t want _anything_ to go wrong. He had to admit that in his worry, Seungcheol slipped up.

Still, he played it as well as he could in the police station. It was inevitable that one of the four was going to get caught. That had always been the plan.

Choi Seungcheol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and Vernon Hansol Chwe were the four names they deliberately gave the police. They played as the figureheads. Seungcheol was supposedly the big boss of Seventeen, Mingyu and Wonwoo organized the business in Seoul, and Vernon was the elusive overseas head honcho. They were chosen for a variety of reasons, but one of the most important factors was their easy visibility.

“It’s because we’re the visuals,” Seungcheol jokes, but no one has ever said he was wrong. He knew that if any operation were ever to be raided, the four of them would be the easiest to pick out. And without  doubt, the four of them would walk free.

Because they were probably the squeakiest clean. Seungcheol worked as a respectable physical education teacher at a high school and held summer sports camps for kids. Mingyu and Wonwoo were proud owners of a popular bookstore café. And Hansol was just a normal graduate school student. Literally, none of them touched any of the planning or workings of any operations other than being in close proximity for associations’ sake.

They all had personal reasons why they even participate in this farce, and that reason somehow came back to this Chinese man who refuses to break their kiss: Seo Myungho, the _actual_ leader of Seventeen.

For Seungcheol, his only reason was love. He had brought up this idea himself. Seungcheol never wanted his lover to be in danger, even if that meant painting a large target on himself.

Seungcheol slide a hand behind Myungho’s neck and pulled the other man closer—a seemingly impossible feat as their seat belts made everything awkward. Myungho groans and with fumbling hands, clicks his seat belt off. With amazing dexterity that never failed to surprise the Korean man, Myungho slide across to the passenger’s seat and settled himself on Seungcheol’s lap.

“Missed me that much huh?” Myungho growls softly. He nips at Seungcheol’s jawline, enjoying the how every sound the older man made vibrated against his lips. 

“Love you that much,” Seungcheol replies honestly and sincerely. Myungho stops and leans back to look Seungcheol in the eye. “I would do anything to keep you safe.”

Myungho’s gaze softens, not into his innocent act, but something much more vulnerable—almost like when Seungcheol first met Xu Minghao, the unsure and hesitant abroad student who stumbled over every greeting. It was amazing how the little twists and turn of life brought them to today.

“You do know that right?” Seungcheol asks in a teasing tone when Myungho keeps staring at him silently. He leans his head forward so their foreheads touched.

“I do,” Myungho whispers. “And it terrifies me.”

As much as Seungcheol wanted to embrace his younger lover and whisper sweet reassurance, he knows both of them had trouble giving and receiving such upfront sincerity and vulnerability. It was amazing that Myungho had even admitted to his fear, and Seungcheol didn’t want to push too much.

So he does the only think he knows to lighten the mood.  Seungcheol presses their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Myungho giggles and attacks Seungcheol’s cheeks with the tip of his nose. They eventually got tired of teasing and went back to soft kisses, then heated kisses, then—Seungcheol rubs Myungho’s sides in warning. If they kept going, he wouldn’t be able to stop, and god knows how much Myungho hates getting his car dirty.

“Home,” Seungcheol promises between kisses. “When we get home.”

“Then why are we still here?” Myungho grumbles, shifting back into the driver’s seat. The younger man pouts and turns to give Seungcheol the most pitiful look he could muster.

“Then let’s head back,” Seungcheol laughs. He leans over for one more kiss before buckling his boyfriend in and leaning back into his own seat. Myungho glows with the affection.

There was something so naïve and innocent about driving down the streets of Seoul at night with the windows down and the top hits of their college years blasting. Back in the day, Seungcheol had been the one driving, and Myungho on his phone, trying to navigate them to wherever they were trying to go to. Back then, their friends sat in the back seat, screaming for the two to stop flirting and pay attention to the road—more of Jihoon yelling at them and Junhui making suggestive comments, but alas, those had been the days. They had been in their early twenties and life had been so promising back then. But reality was far from the dreams they used to have.

“I wonder if I should stop with Seventeen,” Myungho admits as the music quiets and the radio DJ starts talking about one thing or another. “I wonder if I should stop putting you in danger and just be a normal person. But what honest job can I even do?”

“I can go work while you take care of our ten adopted kids at home,” Seungcheol answers. He expects the light smack against his chest. “Hey! Being an at-home dad is a full time job.”

“I’m trying to be serious here,” Myungho whines.

“And I am too,” Seungcheol concedes. “If you leave Seventeen, I’ll take care of you. If you stay with Seventeen, I’ll take care of you. That changes nothing for me.”

Myungho seems to be contemplating his words before smiling. It wasn’t a cruel smile or mocking or even falsely innocent, but a wide, toothy smile. Seungcheol lived for—and would die for—that smile.

“You are disgustingly cheesy,” Myungho chides.

“But you secretly love it,” Seungcheol teases.

“It’s not a secret. I just love _you_ ,” Myungho retorts, but it came out so sincere that Seungcheol couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks.

“He says _I’m_ cheesy,” Seungcheol mutters.

And he was expecting the annoyed shove that sends him pressed against the car door. Even with Myungho giving him the side eye, Seungcheol just feels loved. Reaching for the other’s hand and intertwining their fingers, he can only hope the rest of their days continue like this—together.

(But they were never that lucky.)

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. This was supposed to be smut but then I chickened out at the last moment (it’s been years since I’ve written legit smut) and so here. I adore SeungHao and I don’t even know why. PLEASE DON’T TELL ME I’M THE ONLY ONE. PLEASE?
> 
> This originally was a part of a LARGER story of Seventeen being an underground drug smuggling ring. Basically shit happen when they were in college (aka wrong place, wrong time) and Minghao becomes the leader ‘cause it’s the only way he could see them getting out of the "Situation". He officially names the organization “Seventeen” because he wants to get destroy it in 17 years—not that anyone else know LOL. And so the story is basically him breaking down a huge international crime organization from the inside with his buddies. This…is probably year 7? So pretty domestic relationship with Seungcheol, it’s gonna be their 8 year anniversary soon and more shit’s about the hit the fan! :D
> 
> Unfortunately, with the Lost Prince series being my main focus right no, this will probably not get developed until late next year if I do decide to work on it at all. HOPEFULLY, Seventeen will have had an offical dark concept so I can snitch from that. But alas, the Lost Prince is moving so slowly that I—sigh. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! (pls tell me I’m not the only who adores SeungHao, CheolHao, 8Coup, whatever LOL out here…'CAUSE I HAVE MORE STUFF WRITTEN FOR THEM LOL)


End file.
